Emerald Light
Emerald Light is a Daughter of Iris, Greek Goddess of the Rainbow. She has been on two quests and is the cabin counselor for Iris. She is currently Out Of Action due to being a surrogate for Luke Theros and Quinn Maxwell, carrying twins for the demigod couple - Emerald is due on approximately October 10th, 2013. Backstory Rainbow colors, well, any bright color, have been my favorites for as long as I can remember. I painted my bedroom walls (using white paint tinted with craft paint, hehe) all the colors I could get my hands on when I was around eight years old. I guess I should have known I would be something special! My father was an artist who made a living working on the boardwalk of a beach near our home. People came from all over the world to get one of his amazing pastel works, he made a good deal of money. But the world is a dangerous place and he was killed during a robbery when I was only ten. I was passed between family members who didn't want to take me for any extended period of time, not that I blamed them. I began noticing that I had a... talent for making rainbows. Not just on walls, or paper, but more specifically in water. I could dip my fingers in the water and swirl them around, creating rainbows. First they were watery, like oil on water, but soon enough they became strong, bold colors. If I had wet fingers and I touched things, like cups or counter tops, the water would transfer rainbows onto those. I'm different from most demigods because I've never had ADHD or dyslexia (that I'm aware of). I think it's because I'm not a warrior. Sure, I can defend myself, but I would rather be in the stables, taking care of the pegasi. I really love horses, of all types. It's what brought me to camp. Boarding school, age twelve. Be a good girl, Emerald. Make friends, Emerald. Study hard, Emerald. See you in 10 months because we don't want you here for holidays. No problem, at school I have people who want to be near me. Well, the horses want to be near me, people avoid 'weird' girls who have rainbow streaks in their hair. And by rainbow, I don't mean each streak was a different color. No. Each streak was a rainbow of colors, and I had no idea how they got there. I spent any time not in class in the stables, curled up in the stall of this MASSIVE dapple grey horse named Vexren. I did my homework there, took snacks out there, and if possible I even slept out there for a few nights. Vexren is huge, grey, and a total baby when around me. I taught myself how to ride pretty quickly, and before I knew it, it seems as though we were gliding across the ground when we ran. Over Christmas was when it happened. Fire broke out in the stables and I didn't think twice to run inside to save my beloved Vexren. I never understood why stalls seemed to be exploding around me, once at camp I would understand that a fire serpent (read: dragon) had come to make a snack out of the school horses. I wish I could have saved the others, but my first instinct was to save Vexren. He wouldn't leave his stall until I pulled myself up onto his back and forced him forward with heavy hands and feet. Another stall exploded, something smashed into me from behind, and everything faded from searing red to black. I came to in a camp medical bed, learned everything, got the tour. The best part was going down to the stables and seeing my beautiful Vexren preening himself. Who knew I had bonded with a pegasus, right? I'm pretty lucky, most horses only like children of Poseidon, but Vexren likes me and I like him. Dinner brought my claiming, a beautiful rainbow that was nearly blinding floating over my head. There aren't many children of Iris, so I feel lucky. So yeah, I'm EmeraldLight, one of the older campers here, a child of Iris who loves my pegasus Vexren. If you want to know anything, please ask! Details BASICS * NAME: Emerald Light * AGE: 19 * BIRTHDAY: May 30 * FAMILY: No one alive APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: 5'8" * WEIGHT: No woman should ever answer this * EYE COLOUR: Bright, almost glowing, sapphire blue - a gift from Pinfree who helped her access her aura * HAIR COLOUR: Golden blonde * HAIRSTYLE: Braided down her back or up in a pony or pigtails - hair reaches to the back of her knees * SKIN COLOUR: Lightly tanned * PIERCINGS/TATTOOS/SCARS: Violent looking scars on her back from wings that sprouted after she fell from the Drakon. Her wings have since vanished, their power given up in the fight against Ouranos. Slashes across back, lower arms, and stomach from an attack by large birds, resulting in multiple scars. * USUALLY WEARS: Black skirt with rainbow colored trim, black spandex shorts underneath, white camp shirt with rainbow lettering, black runners with rainbow laces SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: None - all powers were given up during the battle with Ouranos * ENCHANTED WEAPONS AND OBJECTS: None NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: Shotgun that is armed with shells that explode into rainbow colored, celestial bronze pellets * MARTIAL SKILLS: None * NON-MARTIAL SKILLS: Pegasus rider, swimmer, flexible, years of ballet and gymnastics FAVOURITES * COLOUR: Blue * FOOD: Pizza, burritos, pasta, where does it all go!? * BEVERAGE: Pink grapefruit juice, sparkling and regular * SPORT: Swimming * MOVIE: Ever changing * MUSIC: Country, pop, anything upbeat, like dance! DISLIKES AND FEARS *Picky eater so many foods fall under "dislikes" Quests Quest for the Drakon Tooth - Completed Quest to rescue Henry and the Pythos - Completed Romantic Interests Engaged to Joss